Falling Up
by mikuridaigo
Summary: AU! James is one of the last surviving vampires on the planet trying to fit into society. Kendall is a beginner vampire hunter. And as we all know, vampires and vampire hunters just can't fall in love. Kames/Cargan. Rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

Falling Up

Summary: AU! James is one of the last surviving vampires on the planet trying to fit into society. Kendall is a beginner vampire hunter. And as we all know, vampire and vampire hunters just can't fall in love. Kames/Cargan.

Author's Note: So this is my first Big Time Rush fanfiction, the idea arose after watching the BTR Halloween special way too many times. Also Carlos is OOC in this chapter but I promise he'll be back to his goofball self later on. So please enjoy and review!

* * *

"Oh Edward, your sparkles make you look so much hotter!" The dumb brunette, that really make all brunettes and girls look stupid, exclaimed as she touched this 'Edward's' chest.

"Bella, I want to eat you- I mean kiss you."

"Please!" And then an ugly-ass vampire and a dimwitted human began to make out on the screen.

James wanted to drive a stake through his heart and explode. Is this seriously how the twenty-first century portrayed vampires? As sparkling, extremely hot, vegetarian blood-suckers? "Mom! Have you seen this movie? Are they seriously trying to make us look so weak?"

Mrs. Diamond, who just came out of the laundry room with the basket of clothes, just laughed. "Oh Twilight? I saw that movie last year with your father and we're going to see the new one tomorrow."

The brunette's eyes widen. "Mom! How can you sit through this shit?"

"Language young man."

"Sorry… but still! They're making fun of us mom! We don't sparkle!" James grabbed the remote and changed the channel to something NOT with sparkling vampires. The random channel was celebrity news, in which Kristin Stewart and Robert Patterson were going to get married. "ARG!"

Mrs. Diamond laughed again. "Calm down dear. But they could go back to the old stereotypes of us burning in the sun and attacking young women."

"I rather watch that on T.V." James growled.

"You're probably just hungry, so look for Carlos."

"Fine." James shut off the television and walked down to the basement. As always it was dark except for a small light in the middle of the room with a lamp, a microscope, more science-y stuff and a teenager in a lab coat. James crept forward to look over what his friend was doing. "So wha'cha doing?"

"Adios mios!" The Latino screamed as he dropped the sample. "Really James? I told you I hate it when you sneak up on me!"

James picked up the broken glass and sample. "Sorry but you were so concentrated I just had to distract you." He laughed.

"Bite me." Carlos shot back. Now usually Carlos would come up with a better come back but when he was actually concentrating on something and then interrupted he would get snappy.

"Well I could-

"Dude, no! Now if you excuse me I'm trying to find you a cure. Go… go sparkle or something I'm busy."

James rolled his eyes and walked to the other side of the table. He pulled a stool and sat, watching his friend work on the experiment. He couldn't believe this is the same guy who was able to come up with a blood substitute so James and his family can survive, yet is the same kid who failed biology, twice.

You should have picked up by now that James is a vampire, and sadly one of the last surviving vampires on earth. Before, a long time ago, like really long ago, vampires were everywhere as well as hunted. As a quick summary they all eventually died from the populous hunters and now there are only a few families of vampires left, including James. Over the centuries the stereotypes of vampires decreased and soon became untrue. In the beginning James did had to hide from the sun and avoid holy water but somehow they adapted to the new environment. He can now go and get a sun tan and even attend church. And the theory of 'Vampires are dead' is so unreal! If a vampire was dead he wouldn't have a heartbeat, no blood flow, and that way no erection!(1) James was a growing teen so he still got those. Technically they just live forever (unless a stake through the heart). Besides a very, very low pulse vampires are definitely alive. His vampire teeth have shrunken, due to the fact he doesn't eat humans anymore, but a stake through his heart still can kill. The only real distinctive part of James was his eyes which gave a hazel glow.

How he and Carlos know each other is another long story because their families had known each others for generations but there was never conflict. They helped each other out in any way possible and took the risk of being caught. When the vampires began to die down James and his family were back in Romania trying to find other survivors. Carlos's mother offered refuge at their time of need and that's how James ended up in Minnesota, specifically living with Carlos. Carlos's parents were scientist and secretly researched about vampires. But because of the hunt for the final vampires was on the high levels they had to stop and allow their son, whose failing grades was a good cover-up, take charge. He already found a blood substitute for them so they wouldn't have to feed on humans. But now Carlos wants to find a cure to make James human and save him from the hunt. To blend in the town James's parents did get jobs and James will soon be attending school with Carlos. As far as Carlos knows there are no vampire hunters and since the town is small vampires were just the sparkling things on T.V. For now they're safe.

"Hey… I'm bored." James whined.

"So?"

"So let's go run in the snow or something! Or help me with the laundry! Please I'm so bored I may actually do my chores!" James had his head on the table and scratching at the plastic.

"Then do them."

"I said _may_ do my chores."

Carlos looked up from his microscope and rolled his eyes. "Fine, just let me clean this up." Carlos removed his sample and put everything away.

"Oh! And I'm hungry!"

"Blood is in the second drawer." Carlos called as he placed his microscope in a cabinet.

The vampire opened up a couple of drawers before finding his food. "Thanks." He opened the bottle and took a sip.

"Dammit, I have to shove this thing in." Carlos complained as he pushed the microscope in.

"That's what she said."

Carlos glared at James. "Please that joke is getting as old you."

"Well that's not what Logan was saying last night."

Suddenly a glass dropped. "W-what?"

Bingo. "Well I didn't smell another person in the room but all I heard was 'Oh Logan, push it in harder!' So were you masturbating or phone sex? Well technically both are masturbating but-

"Dude I get it!" Carlos yelled as he removed his lab coat. "I-I didn't realize I was being so loud."

"Nah, I just have enhanced hearing. So who is Logan? Your boyfriend? You never mentioned him before."

Carlos's face was now red but he tried to regain his composure. "Yeah he is… um, he goes to school with me, and you'll meet him soon."

"So you bottom?"

"Are we going in the snow or what?"

* * *

Left punch, right hook, kick, kick.

"Ow! Dude enough training! I'm getting bruises." Logan yelled as he took off his helmet.

The blonde punching him can only laugh. "Come on, you're wearing a full body padding and you're getting bruised?"

Logan pouted and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "I really doubt vampire hunting involves kicking a HUMAN a million times in the ribs Kendall."

Kendall threw Logan a towel and a water bottle. "Hey, Katie is twelve and she's already five levels higher than me. I need more training if I want to kill a vampire."

"That's just it Kendall, there are no vampires in this town! The most of them live in Europe, or the sewers. This whole vampire crap is dying down, and the last vampires may just die out from the lack of blood."

"And what if they don't? There are over a billion people on this planet, a billion targets. They're still feeding."

Logan sighed. "Whatever. Can we eat now? Getting my ass kicked by my best friend really brings up an appetite."

"Sure, the pizza is in the oven." Logan removed the last of the padding and followed Kendall to the kitchen. There Mrs. Knight was talking out the pizza while Katie was sharpening her stake.

"Hey Logan, your boyfriend wants to know when you can make it tonight." She announced bluntly.

"Katie, how many times did I tell you not to read other people's texts?" Mrs. Knight asked.

Katie paused. "Thirty four…"

Kendall chuckled and took two slices of pizza. "So mom, are you and your date going to see that new Twilight movie?"

His mom smiled happily. "Yup, tomorrow night. So make sure you feed Katie… no, Katie make sure you feed your brother."

Logan took a bite of his pizza. "Man I wish all vampires just sparkled, that way they would be easier to kill."

The Knight family laughed. "Vampires… pft, stupid creatures."

* * *

Author's Note: Like I said sorry about Carlos being out of character and for the very lame ending. But please review and it will get better, promise! I also apologize for any spelling/grammar/punctuation mistakes. Remember, vampires don't sparkle!

(1) If a vampire was dead he wouldn't have a heartbeat, no bloodflow, and that way no erection!: I saw this funny picture on someone's webcam on deviantART that has Bella and Edward talking. She asks a series of questions starting with 'you don't have a heartbeat.' With no heartbeat, no blood flow. No blood flow means no erection! I found it hilarious and I just had to add it in.


	2. Chapter 2

Falling Up

Chapter 2

Author's note: Thank you guys so much for the reviews and the favorites/alerts! For that, you guys get a second chapter! Have fun.

* * *

James stared mindlessly out the window. It was very… white outside. Well there was a gentle snowfall last night and he had to admit the town was beautiful covered in that white sheet. It reminded him of his first Christmas. Many may argue that vampires are the devil's creatures and that they didn't celebrate Christmas but his family refused to believe that. James was suddenly snapped out of his memories when his mom spoke up.

"So I packed you a sandwich for lunch with blood as the sauce. And for dessert, blood filled Twinkie!"

The vampire teen rolled his eyes. "Thanks mom I think I get it."

"Oh it's been so long since you've been to school! The last time was, 1990? But during that time we were busy trying to survive!" Why did his mom sound so happy saying this?

Mrs. Garcia, who was driving, gave a light laugh. "Now remember to look out for James. I took a final look at his schedule and he has all the same classes as you. I also heard that they changed the curriculum in biology so James wouldn't have the urge to attack a student."

Carlos just laughed. "Where's the fun in that? Blood samples were always fun! Now because of 'OMG Aids' scare, we can't even poke ourselves with the scalpel (1)."

James just sighed and turned back to the window. School… one place he never loved. The first time he went to school it wasn't too bad, but then having to move from country to country and repeating the same grade with similar subjects began to bore him. Then trying to be educated during World War One and Two was just way to difficult. Finally when the 1990s to the present time that's when the Vampire generation rapidly began to die down and they had to hide in the most remote places where humans can barely survive. Now that there are only a handful of vampires left the best thing to do is stay low and blend in.

The car came to a stop and Mrs. Diamond looked back at James. "Have fun sweetie! And please try to have fun."

"No promises." He leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek before leaving the car.

"Oh Carlos!" Mrs. Garcia said, stopping Carlos from leaving. "This afternoon the Salvatores are coming over to pick up the blood supply so make sure you have extras."

"Got it, see ya later mom." He gave her a quick kiss before leaving the car with James.

"The Salvatores huh? I haven't seen them since… wow a long time. Are there others coming for the blood?"

"No, they're more like the delivery vampires. Everyone else is too scared to go out."

James just nodded. "Shame."

The two made it to the entrance of the school when Carlos started to search around for his boyfriend. Sitting on cement rail of the staircase to the entrance was a guy with dark brown hair reading a book. Carlos immediately smiled and ran up to him, almost tackling him down. "Logie!"

Said 'Logie' was startled and his book flew in the air and he held Carlos. "Well good morning to you too cutie." He kissed his forehead and Carlos snuggled him.

James laughed and picked up the book. "I think you dropped this, um, Logie?"

"Hey, only I can call him that." James rolled his eyes.

"Thanks. I'm Logan by the way. I assume you know Carlos?" He asked receiving his book.

"Yeah. Our parents… know each other. Lucky for me since I'm new here. I'm James by the way." He held his hand out and Logan shook it. "So Carlos, shouldn't we find my locker? Or you can continue snuggling…"

Carlos was too busy burying his nose in Logan's neck. Logan laughed and tried to push him off. "Hey, let's help him out. We can snuggle later." The Latino gave a cute pout but agreed. The three of them entered the school and walked to James's designated locker.

"Locker 1320, here ya go!" Carlos exclaimed as he allowed James to open his locker.

James began to place his books in when Logan spoke up. "So what made you transfer to Minnesota in the middle of the semester?"

"Oh you know... just issues back home. And since my parents knew the Garcias for so long moving here would be easier."

Logan nodded. "I see. Well you're lucky to know Carlos." He said as he held his boyfriend's hand.

"Well I'm lucky to know my Logie so well." Carlos said lovingly as he kissed him.

"Well, well, well. Isn't it the fags of Minnesota?" Logan and Carlos stopped kissing to look at the guys mocking them as James took a slight glance. There were at least three guys all in blue and red hockey uniforms. Their leader gave a smirk. "Oh no, don't let me interrupt. Go ahead and keep making out."

"Just bug off Wayne." Carlos said and he held his Logan protectively.

"Hey, it's Wayne Wayne fag. My name is said twice." Wayne claimed. James couldn't help but snicker and Wayne automatically shot a glare at him. "Hey, what's so funny there tall guy?"

James shut his locker and turned to face his opponent, trying hard not to laugh at the small beard growing under his chin. "Oh nothing, it's just that I don't same my name twice. Do you even write it like that on your paper?"

"James, let's just go." Logan whispered.

"No, I don't like this guy, and I don't appreciate that he's making fun of you guys."

The other hockey players and Wayne laughed. "So fag boys have their own bodyguard now? Well what'cha going to do?" He held is arms out as an open invitation for a fight, even though it looked like he wanted a hug.

"Careful there Wayne, I bite." James smiled, revealing his small fangs.

"James let's go." Logan begged as he tugged on James's sweater. James just nodded and turned away.

"Oh so now pussy guard is running away? Come on show me you can fight, bite me as you said."

This poser was just tempting James. He looked down at Carlos. "Sorry, but he asked."

James suddenly lunged at Wayne, pinning him to the ground. He couldn't get a proper grip, however, since the two hockey players grabbed James from behind and pulled him up. They held his hands from James's back, making him vulnerable for Wayne to punch. Once Wayne got up he didn't waste any time to punch James in the stomach making the vampire grunt. "Not so big now huh?" He taunted before giving another blow.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Carlos yelled. He released his grip on Logan and jumped on Wayne.

Wayne then gripped Carlos's shoulder and threw him on the ground, stomping on his stomach while the other two guys continued to beat up James. Wayne then looked at Logan. "You're next nerd." He kicked Carlos aside making Logan yell. He tried to go for his boyfriend until Wayne punched him as well. "Yeah, not so tough without your boy toy huh?" He clutched Logan's collar and brought him up ready to punch him in the face.

Logan looked to his side to see Carlos still on the floor and James being punched. But walking in the hallway was Kendall with his arm around Jo. "K-Kendall!" Logan yelled.

Kendall looked up to where his name was being called. The minute he saw Logan in Wayne's fist he ran to the scene and punched Wayne. "What the hell Wayne?"

Wayne was stunned for a minute not completely comprehending what just happened. But once reality hit he just smirked. "Oh glad to see you too captain." Kendall picked up Wayne by the collar and slammed him against the lockers. "Tell your gang to let them go!"

Wayne then kneed Kendall in the groin, causing the captain to fall. Jo gasped. "Wayne! Stop it!"

"Or what cheerleader?"

"Or it's detention for a month." Wayne looked behind him to find Principal Rocque said. His assistant, Ms. Wainwright already had the detention slips out. "Actually, detention for a month and you're suspended from the next three games!"

"Gustavo!" Wayne whined.

"It's Principal Rocque to you. Kelly, make sure Kendall and his friends are okay, I'll take care of these guys." Gustavo took Wayne by the ear as the rest of the gang followed with heads down.

James, Carlos and Kendall were still on the floor as Jo and Logan tried to comfort their boyfriends. Kelly leaned down as well and took a look at their bruises. "You guys don't look so well. I'm calling the nurse."

Kendall just laughed. "It's totally fine Kelly, I'll walk it off." Jo shook her head and hugged him.

Carlos also laughed as he tried to stand up. "Yeah, just a few bruises, nothing that would kill me."

James however, was still coughing with blood running from his mouth and forehead. "Well he doesn't alright." Then the first bell rang. "You guys get to class, I'll bring… um…"

"James." The brunette coughed out.

"I'll bring James to the nurse." Everyone nodded as Jo and Logan helped Carlos and Kendall limp to their first class.

Kelly placed James's arm around her shoulder as she propped him back up. They slowly walked to the nurse's office where Kelly placed James on the bed. The nurse wasn't there yet so Kelly had to tend to his wounds. "I haven't seen you around before, are you new?"

James nodded. "Yeah, some first day huh?"

Kelly shook her head. "Well you wouldn't have to worry about them anymore. This was their final strike and I'm sure Principal Rocque has had enough of them. Hold still, this may sting a little." She held the cotton ball with the medicine and placed it on the gash on James's forehead. James winced but didn't complain.

"So those guys are on the hockey team here?"

"Sadly yes but they're not exactly players, just the stand-ins. But three of the real players 'mysteriously' got became sick before the first game and they had to join in. Carlos's father is still looking into that." After removing the cotton ball she took out a band-air and placed it where the wound was. "Here, hold this to your mouth." She handed him a towel for him to use to stop the bleeding in his mouth. "Did they punch you anywhere else?"

"My stomach, but I think that was it." Before Kelly can look into it the door opened with the nurse coming in.

"Oh my goodness! What happened here?" She asked as he ran to look at James.

"Another kid hurt because of Wally. He said they punched him in the stomach as well and so we may need to look into that." The nursed asked James to take off his sweater and shirt only to reveal the bruises.

"Wait, did you just call him Wally? I thought his name was Wayne."

Kelly rolled her eyes. "That's what he goes by to make himself seem tougher."

The nursed pressed her hand against the bruises causing James to wince in pain. "I don't think you have any broken ribs, but just to make sure let's call your parents to take you to the hospital."

Hospital… no, no he can't go there. Wait that was the least of his worries, what was his mom going to say when she sees this. He can see her screaming and fainting down, and then biting Wayne for hurting her precious baby. "N-no need for that! Hahaha thanks but I'm fine. I think I should be going to class." James put his shirt and sweater back on. "Kelly, where is room 135?"

"I'll walk you there but are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Totally, I'll stop hurting later on." James hopped of the bed, not fully recovered but strong enough to be able to walk.

"Well just in case…" the nurse went through the medicine cabinet and took out some Tylenol and a cup of water. "Take this now and if you're still in pain come back at lunch."

James drank the medicine. "Thank you." Kelly led the way out of the nurse's office and to James's first class. They entered in the middle of the lecture but the teacher excused him anyway. There was an empty desk next to Carlos so he sat there trying to pay attention to calculus on the bored. He had this lesson too many times and can answer the problem before it was even completed.

* * *

Lunch:

James and Carlos made their way around the lunch tables in the cafeteria to find Logan and his friend Camille saving their seats. "Hey Logie-bear." Carlos said as he sat on his lap. James rolled his eyes and sat next to Camille.

"Whoa? What happened to you?" She asked looking at his swollen lip.

"Hi, my name is James by the way, and I got into a fight." Both of them laughed.

"Sorry about that. Logan told me you're new and the fight but I didn't think it was that bad. I'm Camille."

James smiled as he took out his lunch, yet making sure that the blood doesn't ooze out. Taking a bite from it made James feel better. He needed that in his system because sure enough he wasn't feeling the medicine working.

Coming over to the table were Kendall and Jo both smiling brightly. "So why are you all smiles Kendall?" Logan asked as Carlos ate his French fry.

"Gustavo was so tired of Wayne and his gang of picking fights that he actually suspended and kicked them off the team, permanently!"

"So for now they're gone, but we need three new players." Jo explained.

"Or at least one good player. Coach told me he's looking for new players. Interested Logan?"

Logan shook his head. "Sorry, but academic and math team has my schedule filled up."

Camille sighed. "I tried joining but they wouldn't let me in! Sexist people."

Jo face palmed. "Wait, we have a girl's hockey team. Didn't you try out for that?"

"Maybe I shouldn't have slammed the coach into the bleachers during try-outs…" James scooted a centimeter away from her.

"How about you new guy? Got some hockey in you?" Jo asked.

"Uh… well…"

Carlos's eyes suddenly lit up. "James you should totally try out! Before he moved here in played on a hockey team in Canada!" James shook his head, trying not to draw the attention to himself. Remember, don't stand out.

Kendall smiled. "Canada eh? You're not busy after school right?"

"Um, no…"

"Great, meet me at the gym at three. I want to see what you got." James sighed. What did he get himself into? And why was Kendall still smiling at him?

* * *

Author's Note: So second chapter, yay. Nothing much to say expect there more and more of James's past and the vampires are going to be revealed later on. Didn't expect Wayne Wayne huh? What shall he bring? Heck I don't even know. Now I mentioned in the previous chapter that both of Carlos's parents are scientist, but his dad is investigating the sickness case among the students. He's an investigative scientist?

Review please and I know I have some grammar/spelling/punctuation mistakes but I somehow can't identify them in my own writing. If someone is bothered by it send me a personal message with all the mistakes so I can fix them. Reviews and mistake-finders are nice.

Now because of 'OMG Aids' scare, we can't even poke ourselves with the scalpel (1)- According to my biology teacher they used to do the blood sample thing to see what type of blood we have. But because of the latest scare of Aids and stuff our school had to stop it. I also find it really childish and yet hilarious how when someone gets a nosebleed the first words out of a person's mouth is 'AIDS!' In your review, please review, do you still have the blood type things in your biology or science class?


	3. Chapter 3

Falling Up

Chapter 3

Author's Note: Finally, now that I'm on Thanksgiving Break I can now update this story! And to Magiccatprincess, yes, I did reference to the Vampire Diaries :D Truthfully, however, I have only seen, five-six minutes of the show and I have never touched the book. In fact I rarely read vampire novels. The only one I have really read was Twilight, and now I make fun of it. I have wanted to read Anne Rice's vampire stories but I haven't gotten the time. Why did I choose the Vampire Diaries though? Because the Salvatores last name sounded cool, seriously that was just it. I got the rest of the background information on Wikipedia. I'm so lame…

Anyway as a small spoiler there is still going to be more appearances of the Vampire Diaries but the background setting for the Salvatore brothers is going to be different just so it can fit in with this story. Those who are fans please don't kill me, like I said I don't watch or read the Vampire Diaries… though I admit that the actor for Damon is pretty hot. Enjoy chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or the Vampire Diaries. James also is a bit OOC later in the chapter. And since I don't watch or read the Vampire Diaries the characters may be OOC as well, I apologize for that.

* * *

James really wished that Carlos or Logan was with him at the moment. Going into a barely lit gym, alone, with the hockey team captain, who wouldn't stop smiling at him at lunch and fifth period, was just plain creepy. James swore he saw something like this in the first Twilight movie and in that scene; the ugly girl was bitten and almost dying. And of course when he asked Carlos or Logan to join him Logan just had Academic Team Practice and being a little puppy he is Carlos just had to follow.

He opened the gym door, which gave a very creepy squeaking, before a couple of bolts fell off the door. "I hate this place already."

"Hey! Glad you can make it!" Why didn't he smell him coming in? James turned around to face Kendall who was holding two hockey sticks, roller skates, padding and a helmet. The blonde threw all the gear to James. "So, let's see what you got."

In minutes James was suited up, but prepared? No. "Where's the coach?" he asked.

"At the ice rink half a mile from here. The girl's team is practicing there, that's why we have to do this in roller skates." A puck suddenly passed by James's face with a smirk on the blonde. "So, show me what you got."

The rest of practice was just a blur to the vampire. There were memories of hitting the puck, making a couple of goals, missing some goals and most of all, crashing constantly into Kendall. By the time the boys collapsed two hours have passed. Kendall removed his helmet and wiped off the sweat. "Dude! That was awesome!"

James removed his helmet as well and tried to fix his hair. "Thanks! So what's the final decision Captain?"

"Are you kidding? You're in! I'll just have to tell the coach as well as changing your schedule so that you have practice last period."

Oh, a schedule change. James would probably have to talk to his mom about that, since she wants him around Carlos twenty-four seven. "So I thought that the coach would have to see my performance too."

Kendall shrugged. "He's been getting desperate ever since the original three players got sick and now with Wayne and his gang gone he'll get anyone on the team. Lucky for him you're really good." Kendall stood up and held his hand out for James to grab and use to lift himself up. "The locker rooms are to your right when you leave the gym. Tomorrow at lunch come by Coach's office to confirm everything."

James smiled. "Awesome. I guess I'll see you then." Kendall nodded and they left in opposite directions. James just guessed that Kendall was probably going to practice some more while James quickly changed out of the padding and left the accoutrements in the Coach's office. He then took out his phone to call Carlos.

"Hello?" The Latino asked.

"Hey, are you still at the school?"

"Yeah, in the Chemistry class room 72, next to our Biology class." James hung up and quickly made his way to the class. He expected the rest of the academic team to be there but Carlos was alone with beakers and tubes with a red substance. Next to it were small bottles with the same substance.

"So I thought you were with your boyfriend. Instead you were making blood?" James asked as he placed his bag on the floor to watch Carlos work. He has known the teen for a long time but seeing him actually do something science or math related was still awe to him.

"Logan's academic practice ended an hour ago, so I decided to make more blood." After pouring the last batch Carlos cleaned out the beakers and packed the blood in. "We better hurry though, I totally forgot the Salvatores were coming for the blood!"

* * *

Both boys locked up the chemistry room and hurried their way back home, having to walk (or run) since it was their moms who dropped them off. Ten minutes later they were at the front door with Carlos opening the door to their house. But the minute Carlos stepped in James held him back. The Latino gave a confusing look. "Someone's here."

"Are you sure it's just not our parents?"

James shook his head. "No, it's someone else, and they're not human. Stay alert; they went to your lab." James took point to lead Carlos to the intruders while the shorter teen pulled out a gun from the drawer next to the door.

They crept their way to the basement. Once James opened the door to the lab he turned on the lights, looking around before allowing Carlos to join with him. They took careful steps on the staircase with James looking around the room, staying alert. "Whoever they are, they're inside."

"I wish you had x-ray vision as well, or see invisible people because no one is down here." Carlos placed his gun away and walked to his lab table.

"Wait! There's-

Suddenly James's hands were restricted behind his back and a hand covered his mouth. Carlos picked up his gun and held it gunpoint against the person holding James. But seconds later Carlos lowered his gun down with a pissed off face. "Damon? Really man?"

Damon laughed as he released James who was panting hard. "Sorry Carlos but we just had too!" Another man came from under the staircase laughing as well.

Carlos only rolled his eyes. "That wasn't funny, and how long were you guys hiding there?"

The other guy, named Stefan, smiled. "For hours! We thought you guys would be home by now."

James was still glaring at them. "Sorry, I had try-outs and Carlitos here was making out with his boyfriend."

The brothers smirked. "Oh, human boy got himself a boy-toy?"

"Do you guys want the blood or not?" Carlos snapped. The Salvatore brothers stopped laughing and nodded. Carlos then proceeded to what looked like four cabinets. But the cabinets opened all at once as a huge door only to reveal a large black safe. He put in the combination and opened the safe and exposed clear containers filled with the blood supply in bottles.

"Damn, I didn't realize how much you made." James stated as he walked to the safe.

Damon whistled. "That should be enough to feed the rest for about a month. Thanks Carlos."

Stefan was already at the staircase. "I'll park the truck to the driveway so we can load the food in." His brother nodded and began to take out the supply bin by bin. James helped out as well while Carlos counted the inventory, making sure there was enough for each family left.

"As long as each vamp takes only three bottles a day you guys won't need to come back for two months. That should give me enough time to make more." Carlos stated as he finished counting the last of the containers.

"Well that was fast counting." James said before leaving to put the blood inside the truck with Damon.

"You know, we haven't seen each other in a while James." Damon said.

James just nodded. "Yeah, it's been… wow since the Cold War huh?"

A laugh came from the older teen. "That long huh?"

"Yup. So how's Elena doing?" James asked as he placed the bins into the truck.

Damon did the same but his voiced lowered at the mention of Elena, his human lover. "She… she's not with us anymore."

Guilt faced James as he regretted asking about her. "I-I'm so sorry."

The other vampire tried to say positive, though anyone could see the pain in his voice. "I-it's okay… I mean it's not but…"

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened? I mean… she just died from old age right? You guys did meet a little after World War Two right?"

Damon stopped in his tracks. "I wish."

"You mean-

"Yeah, she was caught helping us." He paused before continuing on. "The hunters took her away and when I found her she was already dead." James placed a hand on Damon's shoulder in comfort. But the other vampire stayed strong as he said "It-it happens you know?" Damon then went back inside to receive more supplies.

As much as James didn't want to admit it, these things did happen. He lost track of how many countless humans tried to help out the vampires and how many of them were killed, by their own human kind. James tried to shake the thought out of his head when his mind wandered to Carlos. What if the hunters found out what Carlos was doing? He and his family would be taken away. His best friend, gone in a second.

"James, you okay?" Stefan asked, his head sticking out of the window of the truck.

"Huh? Yeah… just, tired I guess." Stefan missed the tears in the younger one's eyes.

* * *

Later that evening James tried to concentrate on his homework. It was rare of him to even try to do homework since it was usually his mom or dad that made him do it. But since his parents and Carlos's parents were at that new Twilight movie he had little restrictions. Two seconds later James gave up on his homework. He stood up and went to Carlos's room, wanting to walk in to talk only to hear him talking on the phone. Listening closely Carlos was obviously talking to Logan as they were making couple-like conversation. James turned around and went back to his room, flopped on his bed and stared at the ceiling. The conversation between Damon still haunted him.

Elena was a sweet and beautiful girl, just turning eighteen in the end of the Second World War. Damon was instantly attracted to her and did everything he did to make her his. James was there at the time it happened and stayed long enough to see them marry. She knew about the vampires' existence and wanted to help in any way possible. But by the Cold War James had to leave again as well as losing contact with Damon. But her dead, because of the hunters? This humans vs. vampires was getting out of hand and after seeing Damon's face James only hoped that Carlos can come up with a cure faster.

James rolled over to his side and closed his eyes. The thought of Elena gone reminded him of Carlos yet again. Carlos was really the only human he could trust, so far the only human who hasn't died because of him. If he lost his friend James would just lose it. Now James had his face buried into his pillow as he tried to muffle is own screams. After settling down in a quiet town in Minnesota why did reality have to hit again?

Minutes later he felt weak and his eyes began to drop. But he was a vampire, he was suppose to be strong, invincible and yet, so sleepy…

* * *

Kendall rolled his eyes as Logan continued to talk lovey-dovey to his boyfriend. He came to Logan's house to do homework, well mostly play videogames but he was getting bored hearing 'Oh I love you too, no you are!' all night. Actually he should have been staying at home with Katie, since his mom and her date were at the movies, but his sister can take care of herself. Sighing Kendall lay down on Logan's bed and stared at the ceiling as well. He coughed a few times to get Logan's attention and by the tenth fake cough Logan hung up. "Can you be less irritating?"

"Can you be less 'Oh Carlos baby, you're so cute!'?" Kendall stated as he picked up his pencil and twirled it around his fingers.

"Hey, I put up with you kicking me every afternoon for 'vampire training' so now you put up with me talking to my boyfriend. Maybe if you and Jo were actually dating you'll see how fun it is to talk to someone you love." Logan retorted back.

Though Kendall and Jo were seen with arms around each other they were not dating, it was just really strong friendship. Jo was actually interested in Jett, some guy in their history class, but was too nervous to approach him. Kendall liked her at first but realizing that she still longed for Jett he gave up. "Yeah, not exactly my type anymore."

"So what is your type Captain?"

Kendall stopped to think, for the longest amount of time. He hasn't had any interest in anyone for a while now since he was too busy with school and vampire practice. Although a certain brunette with hazel eyes caught his attention that morning. He couldn't believe that guy could take so many punches and still make it to hockey try-outs.

"Since you're so quiet, how was James at practice today?"

How did Logan know he was thinking of the taller teen? "Great, he's awesome at hockey just like Carlos said! He's so going to be on the team."

Logan nodded. "That's good; at least you're filling in the players and-

Kendall stopped listening to Logan as he continued to think about James. He had only met the taller teen this morning and already he was enthralled by him. Maybe it was because James rarely spoke to him that day until hockey practice. There was still so much to know about him, his likes and dislikes, dreams and nightmares even. The blonde smiled to himself. Tomorrow he was going to spend the whole day with James; he just had to know the new guy.

* * *

Author's Note: Ohhh is Kendall in love? Well that's kind of a given from the summary. Anyway there was the official appearance of Damon and Stefan (Sorry, not Elena), as well as more of a dark tone to this story.

Now as a quick thought I was talking to my friend about this story and she asked 'What are James's powers?' I kind of forgot the fact Vampires have powers besides sucking blood. Now that I thought about it… well you'll see what James can and cannot do as a vampire.

Once again I apologize for any grammar/spelling/punctuation mistakes and if someone catches them please tell me so I can fix them. I am also drawing a cover for this story so wait for that : ) And as always, please review for more sexy vampires!


	4. Chapter 4

Falling Up

Chapter 4

Author's Note: Once again thank you for the positive feedback. Special thanks for my new Beta editor Tomi's Little Jenna for editing over this chapter, she was a lot of help! So I don't really have more to say other than enjoy the chapter as well as enjoying the special guests appearing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or any shows on Nickelodeon.

* * *

Breathe… Breathe… remember to-

James suddenly shot up from his bed covered in sweat. He panted for a couple of seconds before sitting up and pulling his hair back. Staring in the dark he could feel the sweat on his hands. James then looked over at his clock, which read four fifteen in the morning. Sighing James got out of bed and headed to his bathroom.

Switching on the light James was surprise to see himself in such a cold sweat. What was he dreaming about anyway? Turning on the faucet James splashed some water on his face. He turned off the water and dried his face and stared into the mirror, and yes, he has a reflection. James didn't understand what was wrong with body. He was feeling tired and weak all the time. Why wasn't he able to stop Wayne and his gang from kicking their asses? And, why does his side still hurt?

James then took off his shirt and almost screamed as he saw his own body. There were so many dark spots from where Wayne and his gang punched him, as well as the small bruises from hockey try-outs. What surprised James the most was that the bruises and pain hasn't left yet, and it looked like it wasn't going to heal for a while...

That's what worried James the most. Since evolution decided to hit the vampires the hardest all the typical stereotypes of his kind have died. His weaknesses, of sunlight and holy water, are gone but so are his strengths and powers. Vampires were able to heal themselves the minute they were hurt and he was able to do that before. And breathing… when was this the first time he had a hard time breathing? He wasn't sleeping with his face on the pillow and he rarely needed to breathe in the first place. And his powers… the stereotypical powers of speed and flight are gone; his 'heightened' senses of sight, taste and touch were now lowered to a human status (but smell and hearing were still okay) and finally his heightened endurance and resistance were just as good as a wounded animal.

Staring into the mirror James touched his bruises and cringed. It hurt like hell but he ignored it and placed his shirt back on. Maybe he did break a couple of bones but he'll just have to get Carlos to do an x-ray on him later. As for the bruises and hiding them from his mom, make-up should cover the lighter marks and he'll just have to hope his mom doesn't walk in on him changing or anything.

James turned off the lights and walked back to bed and closed his eyes. Sometimes he wished he can go back in time when his kind was populous, and he could live in peace...

* * *

"Wake-y, wake-y eggs and bac-y, James!" Carlos sang happily as he passed the vampire's room. James groaned into his pillow before sitting up. The sunlight peaked through his windows and James immediately closed the curtains and went back to bed. What, just because he can stand in sunlight doesn't mean he likes it in his eyes. "James! I have blood!"

For the first time in a while James wasn't craving for blood. He was craving for his powers, his strength and friends back. To go back in time and be with everyone he loved and to escape the reality he is in now.

"James Diamond, get your butt down here for breakfast!" Great, now it was his mom calling.

"Coming, just let me change first!" James yelled back. Now usually James would take over an hour to pick out his clothes and fix his hair. But this time he took five minutes to pick out some clothes (of course they would have to be stylish) and one minute to do his hair. Satisfied with his messy look James walked down stairs to eat.

Carlos was already devouring the poor eggs, bacon and toast that Mrs. Diamond made while Mr. and Mrs. Garcia ate theirs like adults. Mr. Diamond poured in the blood substitute into his coffee and stirred while Mrs. Diamond placed the last plate of food for James. "Hey, you look different." Carlos pointed out.

"Hm… I feel different…" James sat at the table, poured the blood on his toast and ate. "So how was the movie last night?"

Mrs. Diamond's face lit up. "It was amazing! The third film seems to be the best so far!" James looked at his dad who pulled a fake smile as he nodded in agreement. James' dislike for Twilight came mostly from his father who burned the book the minute he read 'And Edward sparkled' but never told his wife.

James chuckled at his father's lie and turned to the T.V. He was sure that Mr. Garcia watched channel eight news, so why was Mario Lopez on the screen? The picture soon changed to the anchorman and woman smiling happily at six in the morning. "Good morning Minnesota. If you're just tuning in we would like to bring you an update of-"

"The mysterious sickness of the three boys at your school?" Mr. Garcia asked happily.

"The newest boy band, Big Time Rush!" The anchorwoman screamed as her co-anchor looked annoyed.

Mr. Garcia groaned as the next video was an interview with the next boy band BTR as well as their recent concert in New York. Mario Lopez was once again on the screen with four boys behind him. "I'm backstage with the newest faces in the music industry, Big Time Rush, along with their founder Max Madigan. The boys, Andre Harris, Jake Collins, Beck Oliver and Freddie Benson were at first four normal teenagers, but once discovered they are now a hit!"

The Diamonds scoffed at the word 'normal'. "Want to know abnormal? Make albums for my son!" Mr. Diamond yelled at the T.V.

James tuned out a bit from the interview; but listened to one of their new hits 'Any Kind of Guy'. "Here I am, there you are, why does it seem so far?" Beck started out as everyone else continued from behind.

The vampire teen sighed. "You know, I wished I was in a boy band when NSCYN and Backstreet boys were first out."

"Yeah, but I doubt the media wants a vampire singer." Carlos pointed out as he changed the channel to find actual news.

* * *

James yawned for what seemed to be the twelfth time that morning as he placed his books away. He really wished he had more sleep, or at least skip school to sleep all day like an old vampire. After yawning, yet again, James slammed his locker, but then jumped to find Kendall standing behind it. Seriously, was he losing his sense of smell now? Why can't he even smell the hockey player? "Geez, you scared me."

"Sorry about that. You seem really tired."

James nodded and closed his eyes as he slid against the locker. "I am… not sure why though. I got more than enough sleep…"

While James tried to figure out what was wrong with him, Kendall opened his backpack and took out a thermostat container. "Here, there's coffee in it. It helps me start off my day."

The vampire smiled and took a sip and gave it back, pretending that the caffeine was starting to help. "So where's… Um, the blonde girl you hang out with?"

"Jo? Oh, she's with Camille screaming over BTR's new album."

"BTR? I saw them on the news." The first bell rang and the two teens started to walk to their first class.

Kendall sighed. "Their songs are everywhere; and it's annoying! I can't work at the convenient store always hearing 'Any kind, any kind, any kind of guy you want. Change your mind, you decide, I will be there.'"

James just chuckled, one because Kendall had a pretty damn good voice and two, he had a pretty damn good voice to a song that he hated. "For someone who hates it, you sure can sing it well."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Like I said, convenient store won't stop playing it."

"So which store do you work at?"

"Mike's General, why?"

James shrugged. "Just curious. Hey, this is my class, got to go or else my teacher will give me detention."

"Understood. Oh! What are you doing at lunch?"

"Um, most likely following Carlos, why?"

"Kendall smiled. "No reason, see you there."

Okay serious, that smile is just full of mischief.

* * *

Why, WHY did the cafeteria have to play their songs as well? WHY?

Kendall entered the room with all the girls screaming over Big Time Rush's songs while all the guys tried to keep their balls on. The blonde felt sorrier for the guys with girlfriends who were madly in love with BTR, as they tried to keep a straight face into liking their music. He had to admit, they were OKAY… better than the Jonas Brothers or Justin Bieber, but how come they're in every direction he turns?

He scanned the cafeteria to find Jo and Camille, singing along to 'The City is Ours' while James covered his ears. Logan and Carlos were too busy making out to see or hear what else was going on. To save James from his misery, Kendall confidentially walked to James and held his hand. "Need a hand princess?"

James was now a hundred percent sure that his hearing senses were down to a deaf person, because he could not hear a word Kendall just said. That or the music was so loud that that's all he can hear. "What?"

Kendall repeated. "Need help Princess?"

"WHAT?"

"I SAID DO YOU NEED HELP MY PRINCESS?" Of course the music just had to stop playing, and all eyes were on the Captain. Even Carlos and Logan stopped kissing to give questionable looks at the two. "I mean… hehehe, I- uh… Holy crap look over there!" Kendall pointed at a random direction. The crowed turned to said directions and Kendall took James's hand, and led him out of the cafeteria.

"Real smooth, Captain. So I'm your princess now?"

"Yes." James rolled his eyes. Kendall was so weird.

"Then I expect my own carriage ride with you pulling it." James said smirking.

"Ouch, that's not a good way to treat your prince."

"Who said you were my prince?" Kendall laughed, as he led James out of the school and into the back of the school next to the bleachers. There were a couple of students near the bleachers, though they were most likely the druggies of the school. Kendall led James under the wooden seats as he moved the snow away for them to sit down and eat.

Kendall took out a ham and cheese sandwich, while James tried his best to hide his blood sandwich. "So, why did you bring me out here alone?" James asked.

"Well, I wouldn't mind talking to you in the cafeteria with everyone else but the music was just too loud, unless you wouldn't mind talking with Camille and Jo singing or Logan and Carlos making out with sucking sounds."

James blinked a couple of times. "I think I want to stay out here."

Kendall laughed and continued to eat before asking James a couple of questions. "So, are you an only child?"

Supposedly James had a twin brother whom his parents named Shane but according to his mom he died at birth. "Nope, just me. What about you?"

"Little sister, annoying at times but she's cool. So Logan told me that you're living with Carlos."

James nodded. "Yeah, just a few financial issues and since we knew Carlos's family for so long they were cool with it."

The blonde nodded and took another bite of his sandwich. "Logan isn't jealous that you get to live with his boyfriend?"

James looked up at the bleachers for a second. "You know, I never thought about that. But he has nothing to worry about; Carlos is like a brother, and totally not my type!"

Kendall smirked. "So… what is your type?"

His type was one who wouldn't kill a vampire… most likely a vampire, guy or girl. "You know… good on the eyes, nice smile and… wow I haven't dated in so long, (about one hundred years) that I'm not so sure..."

That's when Kendall smiled again. "Well, allow me to find your type. Come with me after school to work."

James was more confused than ever, and still creeped out with that smile! He really needs to stop smiling like that…

* * *

James watched Kendall as he placed on his blue apron and gray beanie and name tag in the dressing room. He wasn't even really sure what Kendall did; but if it paid well why not work there? "You can leave your bag here, no one will take it." James placed his backpack next to Kendall's, but took his phone. He already told Carlos he was going to be with Kendall, and Carlos told him to use protection. Like Logan and Carlos ever use it…

"So what do you do here?"

"I kind of work around. Sometimes I'm pushing the carts back into place, other times I'm shelving the new items or sweeping the aisles."

"So, if you're just going to be working, how are you going to talk to me to help me find 'my type'?"

And once again that smile. "We'll see."

For the next hour James followed Kendall around like a duckling, much against his will however. Every time James would try to get away Kendall always had something for him to do. Help him sweep up the spilled cereal, get the carts in the parking lot, shelf the new scented condoms… this was one weird store. James was a bit annoyed because he and Kendall were not getting anywhere with the talking. It was mostly on hockey or what James did before he came to Minnesota. Of course James had a hard time with that because he had to get a full story straight that matched with Carlos's, or a story that made sense at all.

So far the lie was James's father was a business man who had to travel the country a lot and most of the time he took the family so James never had a permanent home. But now that his dad was recently fired because of the bad economy they're settling in Minnesota. Yeah, that sounds good, right? A few gaps to fill; but he can do that later.

"Okay, so do you prefer blondes or brunettes?" Kendall suddenly asked as he leaned across the empty cash register to get closer to James who sat on the other side. He was supposed to be cleaning that register but he decided to take a little break.

"Wow, Kendall; that is so related to how my father was a business man."

"Well, I told you I was going to help you find your type. So talk."

James sighed. "Blondes."

"Tall or short?"

"Well, I guess shorter than me? I haven't met a guy or girl taller than me, besides my dad."

A pause. "Guy or girl?"

Rolled eyes. "I'm bi, so I don't particularly care."

Kendall liked where this was going, so he leaned forward. "Blue or green eyes?"

"Does it matter? Are you trying to set me up with someone?" James asked as he leaned forward as well.

"Maybe, maybe not."

James stared into Kendall's eyes and automatically noticing that the blonde had bright green eyes. "Green." He whispered.

Green eyes sparkled with delight. "Good. I think I know who you can hook up with." He closed his eyes and leaned forward. James smirked as he leaned in, feeling Kendall's breath against his lips. Just as Kendall was about to make his first move-

"Hey there big bro!"

"Ow!" Both boys yelled as they hit their foreheads. "Katie, what the heck?" Katie just smiled in amusement. "James, this is my sister Katie, the one I told you about."

"Ah! Well nice to meet you Katie." James said still rubbing his forehead.

"So big bro, can I talk to you? It's about that thing at home…"

Kendall sighed. "Sure. Hold on a second James." James nodded and got himself distracted with the pom-pom pens next to the register. Katie pulled Kendall away from the register. "What?" He whispered.

"I saw you trying to kiss him. I didn't realize you were gay, big bro. And; I don't think mom will be so happy about it either." She explained crossing her arms.

Kendall glanced back at James, who was still playing with the pens. "Please Katie! I really like him! Don't ruin this like how you ruined my bike by throwing it over the ravine!"

"I was five and that was because of a training accident! And anyway I won't tell mom that you were going to kiss a guy."

Kendall sighed in relief. "Good, thanks."

"I'm telling mom that you were going to kiss a vampire."

Green eyes widened as he looked back at James and then back at Katie. "Say, wuh?"

* * *

Author's Note: Did you see what I did there? Yes, Beck, Andre, Jake and Freddie and Mr. Madigan are the new Big Time Rush in this universe. What happened with iCarly, Hollywood Arts, The Troop and Mad Styles though? I don't know, this story is about Kames. And yes the ending was just a teaser for Kames fans, as much as they SHOULD kiss, they didn't! :)

Once again thank you Tomi's Little Jenna for editing this chapter and please review! I know I keep begging for them but you know… I like reviews. Oh! And you guys say Big Time Pranks right? Haha James and Carlos in the closet, how much more gay can they get? Though I am still waiting for one of the boys to accidentally snuggle or kiss or something, so far James and Logan got the closest to that. And what's your opinion on Miranda Cosgrove and her performance on the soon to air Big Time Rush Christmas Special? I like her but she doesn't seem the type to dance so well.

Okay that was a random rabble, if you enjoyed this story please review. Have a Big Time… awesome day!


	5. Chapter 5

Falling Up

Chapter 5

Author's Note: Okay, anyone else really pissed off at the Macy's Thanks Giving Parade? And I'm not just talking about Big Time Rush's performance; almost all musical performances were cut less to a minute! I don't even remember Miranda Cosgrove singing… Sesame Street had more time on camera than the musical performances! Back to BTR, they were good live but James didn't get to do his solo part of 'Til I forget about you!' I'm still super mad at it I can't believe I waited for that… I want my life back.

Anyway here's the latest chapter of Falling Up, edited by awesome Tomi's Little Jenna. I also want to give a shout out to Fall Into Your Sunlight for adding this story to her favorites and showing it on her profile page as well as to all reviews and alerters! Your support rocks! Don't fall into a food coma and please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.

* * *

Oh –oh-ohhh!

"Say wuh?" Kendall asked, dumfounded by the sudden accusation by his sister.

"You heard me… wait let's get of the store. Vampires have a _great_ hearing ability." Katie took his hand and led him out of the store and to the entrance.

Kendall swung his hand away from Katie's grip. "Okay baby sis, I love you but I think you're crazy. We've studied vampires since the _first_ grade and James has not met any of the vampire requirements."

"Well, if you have been keeping up with your studies; maybe you should have figured out that they have changed over the centuries!" Katie stated as a mater-of-fact.

"I can barely keep up with my _literature class_! What makes you think I would bother reading Vampire's Anatomy thirteenths addition?"

Sighing, Katie too out a pocketbook. "By the way, we're reading the _fifteenth_ addition. And this is a pocket book summary of the new addition." Kendall was so sure that his sister was officially obsessed with Vampires. "Now read this."

Kendall took the book and scanned through the page. "After studying the new generation of the blood suckers, studies have shown that the new signs of a vampire are lighter hazel eyes-

"Which James has."

"Katie, many people have hazel eyes." Kendall went back to the book. "Smaller fangs, almost dull like; rarely eating with others around and mysteriously moving into a small town because of 'financial troubles- Katie this is all BS! And so specific as well! You're telling me that every single vampire has used the excuse of 'We moved because of financial troubles?"

"_A-ha_! So James said he moved here because of financial troubles?" Kendall shut his mouth. "See? _Total_ vampire."

The older brother shut the book and threw it at his sister. "Okay first, James's eyes are just regular hazel like other students! Second, we have 'fangs' too! They're technically not called fangs but his teeth look like ours! Third he totally eats with us and finally who _hasn't_ moved because of financial issues? Look at this economy!"

And yet Katie had her own rebuttal. "Those are not _just_ hazel eyes; they're a lighter tint which will glow in the dark. Second, his fangs are still larger than ours, but unlike before they're dull. Next time watch him eat, he would take small bite but not finish his food and finally I bet he didn't specify on what his mom or dad did as a job and the reason for the firing AND the reason why it was better to move to a small town in Minnesota." With that Katie crossed her arms and waited for his brother's surrender.

"Kate-ugh forget it! I'm going back in there to kiss James and prove that he is not a vampire."

"You know, mom told me that while at the movies she suspected two vampires there! Maybe they're the parents of James!" Katie said, stopping him for a couple of seconds.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "How is she so sure? The movies are a dark place and she was watching a vampire movie, of course there were vampires in the theater!"

"Kendall you- you know what, when James bites you; don't come crying to me!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" The siblings turned opposite directions and went their own way. Kendall walked into the store to find James cleaning the counter.

"Oh sorry, you missed a spot there. So it seemed you and your sister was in an argument."

If Kendall was drinking a cup of water he would have spit it out in surprise. "Y-you heard us?"

James cocked his head. "Huh? No, I saw you two out the window, it just looked like you guys were fighting."

Kendall sighed in relief. "_Oh_… haha well you know, sibling… fighting?"

The brunette shrugged and gave Kendall the cleaning supplies. "Do you have anything else to do?"

"Um, no I think I'm finished for today. We should be getting back anyway." James nodded and followed Kendall back to the lockers for Kendall to change out of his uniform and grab their backpacks. "Hey, where do you and Carlos live?"

"Um, east side of the Palm Woods housing, why?"

"Because I live on the north side, we can walk together."

James smiled. "I would like that."

* * *

"And so you're scarred for _life_?" James asked while laughing at the story Kendall was telling.

"_Basically_! I mean, they couldn't do it at their own homes?" Kendall shuddered at the memory of accidentally walking into Logan and Carlos while they were doing their _private_ activities. What scarred Kendall the most was that they were doing it on _his _bed. Couldn't they have waited until they went to their own homes? "God it was so _gross_, I washed my sheets _three_ times and sprayed it with holy water."

Kendall stopped talking. _Crap! I shouldn't have said that, vampires die from holy water! Wait, James isn't a vampire… no he isn't._

"Haha! But I get that didn't work either huh?"

"Huh?"

"The holy water." James reminded him.

"The- oh yeah. Nope, it still felt dirty so eventually I just threw it at the dump and told my mom a raccoon came through my window and tore up my blankets in order to get new ones. The memory is still haunting me."

James chuckled. "Well as much as I want to hear more of this we're at my house." He said standing at the driveway.

"Aw damn, and I was having fun with you."

"Well, maybe tomorrow you can take me under the bleachers and have fun with me then." James said smirking.

Kendall returned the smirk as he grabbed James' scarf to pull him closer. "Is that an _offer_?"

"Maybe, maybe not." James added smiling widely.

Kendall almost pulled him down for a kiss, key word 'almost'. It wasn't until James smiled when he saw his teeth, his fangs to be precise. Kendall automatically released James' scarf and backed away. He didn't see those before, why didn't he notice the fangs? He had fangs!

"Hey Kendall, are you okay?"

No, no he isn't. James was a _vampire_? No, he couldn't be, he just had very large fang teeth things. It was _impossible_. "Uh- yeah! T-totally fine! Listen I think I'm catching a cold, don't want to get ya sick ya know. Hahaha…"

James raised an eyebrow. "Um, okay, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah! Of _course_, where would I be, pftt..." Kendall was at a loss of words as he was still trying to figure out what James really was. "So, yeah, _bye_!" And unlike a _real_ vampire hunter Kendall ran away, leaving James hurt and confused.

Sighing to himself James opened the door to the house. "Hey, I'm back." He muttered.

Carlos was lying on the couch eating a cookie while reading a Helmet Magazine. "Hey, how was your little date with Kendall?" He asked after swallowing the cookie.

James threw his backpack next to the shoes as he joined Carlos on the couch. "I don't know, it was really, weird."

"Weird how?"

"Well, first he separated us away from the group, which I didn't mind since Jo and Camille wouldn't stop singing and you and Logan kept sucking faces." Carlos laughed and sighed peacefully at the memory. "Anyway then we were alone under the school bleachers where he tried to find 'my type of person'."

Carlos sat up. "Whoa! You two were _alone_? You used protection right?"

"Dude shut up and let me finish. Anyway he talked me into going to work with him after school where after a while we flirted and almost kissed until his sister Katie interrupted us." Carlos looked so intrigued with the story. "So they left the store to talk. When he got back he changed so we can head home. And I swear he was flirting again and we tried to kiss again. But, suddenly he pulled back and said he was sick and ran home. I don't get it."

The Latino just shrugged, not really knowing how to approach the situation because every time he tried to kiss Logan the taller boy would comply automatically. "Maybe it's that time of the month for him?"

"_Really_ Carlos, I'm _pretty_ sure Kendall is a guy."

"You _sure_?"

James rolled his eyes. "Yeah it's not that hard to tell." The brunette sighed and flopped against the couch only to cringe.

"Something wrong?" Carlos asked as he grabbed for another cookie.

"Yeah, the bruises still from Wayne still hurt a lot."

"Lift up your shirt and let me see."

James nodded and lifted his shirt to have Carlos gasp at the sight. "What the hell? T-those don't even _look_ like _bruises_ anymore!"

Scoffing, James pulled his shirt down. "I know! And it doesn't look like it's getting better! I may have some broken ribs too!"

"B-but shouldn't you be healing? I mean, you're a _vampire_! Vampires are suppose to heal _fast_!"

James then grabbed Carlos' hand and dragged him to the basement. "I don't know why I'm not healing! So you do it and try to fix this!"

* * *

Back in the Knight's home Kendall slammed the door and ran up to his room, not even bothering to say hi to his mom. Shutting the door Kendall took out his phone and dialed Logan's number. "Pick up, pick up, pick up- Logan!"

"_Ow;_ dude, what?" His friend asked annoyed.

"James may be a vampire!"

"Stop yelling- WHAT?"

Kendall nodded frantically. "Yeah! I want to say more but I can't let Katie or my mom hear. I'll be at your place in two minutes!"

"Wait-

The blonde hung up and shoved his phone away. Somewhat gaining his composure back Kendall stood up and opened his door to find Katie with crossed arms and tapping her foot. "I told you so." She simply stated.

"Katie, look; you may or may not be right about this. Maybe he's not a vampire and I'm just seeing things! I'm going over to Logan's to confirm it." He said pushing her away.

"Fine, I'm going too."

"Why?"

"Because if I don't I _may_ tell mom you were trying to make out with a vamp-

"Ugh! Fine, let's go."

"Ow, ow… OW! Carlos for the last time OW! That totally hurts!" James yelled as he scooted away from Carlos.

The shorter of the two sighed and gave up. "Sorry man, but I just had to make sure you don't have any broken ribs. So far you don't, but I need to do something about those bruises." Carlos made his way to the cabinets and looked through various medicines. "Well, this should stop the pain for about eight hours, as for the marks… I'll try to find some medicine to heal those faster."

James placed his shirt back on and jumped off the exam table. "Thanks again."

Carlos nodded as he looked through the cabinets for the medicine. "So… you and Kendall hitting it off huh?"

"Like I said we were okay and then suddenly he just pulls away. Has he always been like that?"

Carlos shook his head. "Not really, he's usually really confident and just makes his move. Maybe he's a little nervous."

* * *

"I'm freaking out Logan, FREAKING OUT!" Kendall shouted as he started to shake Logan by the shoulders.

"Whoa, I'm confused. So is James a vampire or not?"

The Knight siblings answered at the same time. "No!" "Yes!" They stared at each other before Kendall spoke up. "I-I don't know! I didn't notice anything vampire about him until _someone_ just _had_ to point it out!"

"Well _sorry_ for trying to save you!" Katie yelled back.

"Couldn't you have waited five more minutes, after we made out?"

Logan raised an eyebrow. "You tried to kiss James?"

"Um, yeah, long story but that's not the main point! You need to help us to figure out if he's a vampire or not!"

The smart boy placed his hand on his chin to think. He did have all the technology any assistant vampire can have to find those blood suckers. But what if they really did find vampires? Logan has never encountered one before nor is he the type to fight. Sighing, Logan nodded. "Okay, where do we start?"

"Movies, that's where mom said they were last seen."

While the guy at the ticket booth was on break Logan snuck into the booth and looked into the computer to where Eclipse was played yesterday night. Luckily for them theater seven was empty so the three of the snuck inside. Closing the theater door Logan took out what looked like to be a radar gun and scooped around the seats.

"What if James isn't gay?" Katie asked suddenly.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "He told me that he was bi and he leaned into the kiss too! What's wrong Katie; hate him so much just because he's a _vampire_?"

Katie shrugged. "Not exactly, I just thought he can do better."

"Have I told you I love you?"

"Yes."

"Well I take it back."

"Hey, are you two done bickering? I kind of need help here." Logan called from the seats closest to the screen. Katie and Kendall looked at each other before groaning. They hated to work.

"What _exactly_ are we looking for anyway?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know… traces of vampire presence or something…" Katie answered.

"Oh, well that should be-

"Found something!" Logan yelled from his position. Katie and Kendall ran up to him and the smart boy pointed to the radar screen which was detecting traces of vampire presence.

"Look!" Katie said pointing to the floor. Looking closely Logan recognized it as a blood stain. He took out a scalpel and cut that piece of the carpet to take as evidence.

"You don't think that they actually attacked someone while the movie was playing right?" Kendall asked, now a bit nervous.

Logan shook his head. "Doubt it, this theater was crowded, someone would have seen or heard." After placing the evidence in a small bag Logan continued to look for more blood stains around the chair. He found about four more spots but nothing more. "Looks like we're done here." He simple stated.

Later that night:

"So I'm not sure if Katie told you but I think I detected two vampires in the movie theater." Mrs. Knight suddenly brought up as she washed the dishes. Kendall almost choked on the water he was drinking while Katie gave an 'I-told-you-so' look.

"Really now? Should we investigate it?" Katie asked as if not knowing what to do about it.

Mrs. Knight nodded. "I think it would give you, Kendall and Logan some practice."

"But don't you think that would be dangerous? I mean what if Katie or Logan gets hurt?" Kendall stated trying to get out of investigating the full situation. All he wanted to know if there were vampires around and if there were then so what? They weren't _attacking_ people; at least he was pretty sure of it. What was with the blood anyway?

Mrs. Knight laughed. "I'm pretty sure you kids could handle it. Oh Kendall, can you take out the trash?"

"Sure." Standing up Kendall pulled out the trash and dragged it outside. He opened the can and dumped the trash in.

"Why, hello Kendall." A voice suddenly greeted. Kendall looked into the darkness but was able to make out the figures that were approaching him. He couldn't see their faces but he did see the sharp blade one of them was holding.

"Shit…" Just as Kendall was going to run back inside one of them lunged forward and pinned him down.

"Now, tell your mom that you're going to play with your friends." The one with the blade whispered, looking amused.

"Kendall, are you alright dear?" his mother called from inside the house.

The guy pinning Kendall down added more weight and Kendall grunted. "Y-yeah mom! Some friends just stopped by, I'm going to see what they want."

"Okay then, be safe."

The one with the blade laughed as he stepped into the light. Kendall's eyes widen. _Wayne?_

"That's right Kendall, play it safe." Wayne mocked. The guy pinning him down grabbed Kendall by the hair and dragged him away from the house and into the park.

* * *

James was up in his bath room and looking in the mirror. Carlos found some medicine to heal the bruises and he could tell the marks were becoming lighter. Even with the pain medication James knew he was going to feel like shit in the morning but he would just have to suck it up. He grabbed a nearby shirt and put it one when he heard a scream from the distance.

"H-Help!" The vampire ran to his window and looked into the distance when he heard the scream again. That voice…

"Kendall!" James yelled. He stepped out of the window and jumped on a nearby tree before sliding down. He heard another scream and ran to the northern part of the neighborhood.

* * *

Kendall coughed out blood as he was punched in the stomach once again. He fell to the grass and held his stomach before being kicked on his side. He could hear Wayne's gang laughing as he coughed more. "W-what the hell Wayne?" he managed to say. One of this thugs were about to kick him again but Wayne stopped him.

"Oh you should know. Getting me suspended and kicked off the hockey team, it's enough to make one _pretty_ angry."

Green eyes looked up to his enemy. "I-it was your fault for picking on my friends." Kendall felt a kick to the face, this time from Wayne's shoe.

"Hey, not my fault your friends are fags. And speaking of fags…" Wayne bended over and grabbed Kendall by the throat and forced him to look him in the eye. "Word is you were flirting with that brunette from school, James was it?"

Kendall smirked and spit at Wayne's face. The poser released Kendall to wipe his face and kicked him again. "W-what? Jealous that I can get a guy?" Another kick and then a punch. Kendall was already on the ground when two of Wayne's thugs grabbed him by the arm and pinned him to the ground. His body was fully exposed, much to Wayne's delight.

"You know, you're not as half bad looking as you usually are when you're trapped and _helpless_." Wayne leaned down and showed Kendall the knife.

"So what, you're going to murder me?"

Wayne smirked. "It will only hurt a _lot_." He held the blade higher, getting ready to stab it in Kendall when Wayne was suddenly tackled and the knife flew away from them. Kendall could see Wayne being punched by someone and his thugs released Kendall to help him.

"Look out behind you!" Kendall warned. The figure turned around and saw the guys. It then grabbed both of them by the neck and threw them on the floor, choking them before throwing them against a tree. After releasing them the two guys ran for safety. Kendall now looked at his savior in the eyes and saw that light hazel color. "James?"

James ran towards Kendall and hugged him. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, fine. Where did you come from?"

But before James could answer an arm put him in a headlock as it strangled the vampire. Wayne laughed as he drove the blade into James' side and pulled out. James felt the fiery burn of the knife penetrating and leaving his body several more times. Kendall could see dilated hazel eyes when James suddenly bit on Wayne's arm. Wayne yelled and released James as he looked at his arm. He could feel the blood exude while James wiped his mouth. "You taste _disgusting_." The vampire spat out.

Ignoring the pain Wayne ran to James with the knife in his hand. But James grabbed Wayne's arm where the knife was held and pulled the shorter boy closer to bite his neck. Wayne screamed in pain and released the knife. The shorter one fell to the ground, holding his neck to stop the bleeding when the saw the knife coming right towards him and before Wayne, Kendall or James knew it; the knife was driven into Wayne's neck. Wayne looked at James one last time with a cry for help when he finally collapsed.

James was trying to catch his breath when he realized what he has done. He murdered, he _murdered_ someone. That was something he was supposed to control but he lost it and murdered someone. What was worse was that Kendall was watching the whole time. He turned around to find green eyes staring at him with fear. "K-Kendall… I'm-

The vampire looked down at his waist and saw his own blood running out. He looked at Kendall with confusion before collapsing on the ground. The last thing he heard was Kendall calling out his name before slipping into the darkness.

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah, Wayne-Wayne is dead… and I'm happy about it. But that's not the point… point is… Kames is a hot paring… and turkey is good. Kames+Turkey+Zombie movie=Happy Mikuridaigo… oh and I also got Call of Duty Black Ops so know I have a huge distraction from this story XD.

Anyway back to the actual story. I apologize for the tease of the lack of Kames make-out but it's getting closer I assure you! So if you want to know what's going to happen to James… review! Press that review button until it breaks! Or else… you will never know what will happen to James… dun-dun-dun!

Meh, review/alert/favorite this story and have a Happy Thanks Giving yesterday!


	6. Chapter 6

Falling Up

Chapter 6

Author's Note: Yay! 11 reviews! Thank you all so much for the support and as a reward… here's chapter 6! As a heads up I'm starting school again Monday so I won't be able to update until the weekend because of testing, and in two weeks I'm leaving the country so I'll be packing. Before the story begins I would like to reply to a couple of reviews here:  
Tomi's Little Jenna: Haha I did play Black Ops! It was fun… then I died… Anyway I read your e-mail but I didn't get to go totally edit everything because I'm suppose to go to bed (It's only 9:30… damn mother)… but yeah once I get the chance I'll review the changes. Thankies!  
Magiccatprincess: No, Wayne's not a werewolf and there are no werewolves in this story. I was considering it at first but then I confused myself with the actual plot. However this chapter does explain why Wayne was able to hurt James.  
KorreySmithson06: Haha well thank you for rethinking your decision and reading this! And I totally know what you mean with Spanish and English, Spanish is a way easier subject when it comes to grammar than English. And Black Ops is amazing so far!  
Fairydoll: Well thanks for breaking the button… XD  
Demon'sAngel17: After reading you review I didn't want to update only to see you and others cry XD I'm a sadistic person but I had to write this or else my editor will kill me.

Disclaimer: I do not own BTR.

* * *

Kendall watched as James fell to the ground and in a second Kendall ran to his side. He held his hand out to touch him but pulled back. If he saw correctly the teen he had a crush on just bit and killed a classmate of theirs. He hated Wayne but he would never expect that wannabe to actually pull a knife on them and never expected James to attack and bite. The blonde looked at the other body on the floor and looked at James one last time and touched his shoulder. James was cold but most vampires were anyway.

Even though the park was dark he could somewhat see the blood stains on James' shirt. Lifting his shirt up Kendall could barely make out the stab wound. He wanted to get James to safety but he couldn't take him home or else his mom or Katie would kill him. He could take him back to Carlos' house but he doesn't want to risk revealing that he's a hunter. Sure he can drag James to Logan's house but now Logan would be involved in the accidental murder.

Kendall scratched his head in frustration and looked around the park. Up ahead was a forest where he and Logan played at as children and decided to carry James there. But what about Wayne? Kendall left James' side and ran up to Wayne's body. The knife was still in his neck which covered the bite marks James gave him. Yet he still had two teeth marks on his arm. Using Wayne's jacket Kendall removed the knife, slashed the arm with the bite and placed the knife back into his neck. Now it would just look like a gang attack or something, just as long as it doesn't look like a vampire attack.

The blonde ran back to James and picked him up, surprised on how light the boy was even though he was taller. Making sure that there was no one patrolling the area Kendall ran into the forest with James in his arms.

Kendall was surprised that the little area where he and Logan played as children was still there. The grass was taller but there were no new trees growing. He gently placed James in the clearing and turned him so the vampire was lying on his back. Kendall suddenly jumped when he heard his phone ring, which he didn't realize he had in the first place. Looking at the caller I.D it was Logan calling him. "Hey, what's up?"

"Great news, I was studying the blood stains we found and it's not human blood. In fact it's a substitute blood, probably what the vampires were using." Logan explained over the phone. Kendall was relieved that Logan had all the technology to figure this out in just a couple of house. "But there's more." Logan said. "I decided to test out the differences between the fake blood and the real one and it was pretty well engineered but there's a missing element. Though the blood is able to substitute the hunger of the vampire doesn't give all the nutrients a vampire needs to… well be a stereotypical vampire."

Green eyes looked down at the unconscious pretty vampire. "What does that mean?"

"Well you know how vampires can run, jump, almost fly and heal themselves? Well they are able to get that power by drinking out blood. The substitute is used to quench the thirst for blood but it doesn't help them run, jump or heal a vampire like our blood does."

"So you're saying that they are actually weaker because of the substitute."

"Yup, actually this thing makes it easier for their capture if they're so weak. Should I contact your mom or the VHA?"

Kendall's eyes widen at the thought of James being taken away. "N-no! Not yet…"

"Not yet? Hey you alright-

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just don't tell anyone else about this information just yet. I want to try something first."

Kendall could hear Logan sigh over the phone. "Whatever you say."

"Thanks Logan." Kendall hung up but didn't put his phone away as he used it as a flashlight to exam James' body. Lifting the shirt up once again he looked at the stab wound. He wasn't bleeding anymore but the wound was still flesh. Then he noticed the bruises covering his six pack and touched them. He saw James cringe but didn't wake up. _So he needs real blood…_

Kendall wiped his mouth hoping that he still had some blood but it was dry. He realized that James needed some real blood in him fast and started to look around the ground for something sharp. Finding a small but jagged rock and sliced his hand. Kendall gasped at the sting but he threw the rock away and held his bleeding hand to James' mouth. "Come on… wake up already."

A couple of drops fell on James' lips but none got in. Kendall used his other hand to part James' lips and allow the blood to drop inside. He pulled his hand away and a second later James opened his eyes and shot up gasping for air. Kendall smiled and hugged the vampire in full relief that he's alive. James was still confused but hugged Kendall back. "W-what happened to me?"

"Wayne stabbed you and you fainted, but you're okay now." James released Kendall and touched where he was sure the wound was. But when he lifted his shirt he could see the stab wound closing and the bruises disappearing. James licked his lips and looked at Kendall in confusion. "I gave you some of my blood."

"What? Why?"

Kendall shook his head and rested on James' shoulder. "You need it to survive."

"But I have a-

"It doesn't work; you need real blood in order to heal."

James touched Kendall's shoulder and forced Kendall to look at him. "Thank you, but how do you know about this?"

The blonde gave a weak smile and held his bleeding hand to James' lips. "I'll tell you later. But for now you need to feed." James gave Kendall a sympathetic look as if trying to talk out into doing this. But Kendall's green eyes were stubborn and wouldn't let James go until he drank his blood. Nodding James leaned and licked Kendall's hand before sucking the blood. As he did this Kendall gave a light kiss on the vampire's head until he was done.

Before James lost all control he released the hand and wiped his lips. "Thanks again."

Smiling Kendall reached over and gave James a quick kiss on the lips. "Any time you're hungry just come to me."

However James shook his head. "No, I cannot do that. I can't rely on human blood anymore."

"But this fake blood is making you weaker! If I just ran away you would have died."

"Speaking of death, what happened to Wayne?"

Kendall turned away from James. "Well you killed him…"

"That much I got. So where is he? Did you hide his body?"

The blonde shook his head. "I made it look like a fight gone wrong. I slashed through the bite marks that way when authorities find him… well you get the point."

James was silent for a moment before looking Kendall in the eye. "Why are you helping me?"

Kendall stared back and smirked. "Because I have a thing for hot vampire brunettes." Kendall's hand was suddenly on the back of James' neck as he pulled them closer into a fierce kiss. James was surprised at first but then closed his eyes and moaned into the kiss. He felt himself being pushed on his back but allowed it to happen as Kendall took control. James opened his mouth and allowed Kendall's tongue to taste him but pulled back when he remembered he just drank some blood. However Kendall just laughed as he touched James' cheek. "It's okay, I don't mind the taste."

"You're so weird."

Kendall leaned again to kiss him. "But you love it."

"And I don't know why."

* * *

Later that night both boys ran back to their homes. Sure Mrs. Knight yelled at Kendall for being out for so long but Kendall didn't mind since all he was thinking about was his James. He smiled to himself as he was finally able to kiss those sweet lips of that sexy vampire.

As for James he just snuck back into his room. No one seemed to notice his absence but he didn't mind. Yet as he went to bed he couldn't help but think how he fell for Kendall's charms. Just two days ago he was creped out by that smile but now, now he actually liked the guy. Sighing to himself James closed his eyes in hopes of getting to sleep with the taste of Kendall's blood still in his mouth.

* * *

The next morning at school James was putting away his books in his locker when he smelled a familiar blonde trying to sneak behind him. "Kendall, I know you're behind me."

"Aw, you smelled me didn't you?"

James shut his locker and turned to face the shorter boy. "Hey, you gave me the blood, now my senses are slowly coming back."

Kendall stepped closer and hugged James. "Well that's fine with me." The hockey player pulled James by the collar to give him another kiss when he heard a whistling.

"So you two finally got together." Carlos said smiling. "I suspected something did happen at the store when James was moaning Kendall's name last night."

A huge blush appeared on James' face. "I-I was so not moaning his name!"

"Don't deny Jamie." Kendall teased as he kissed him again.

Logan was laughing too but he became silent. "Sorry to spoil the moment but did you guys listen to the news this morning?"

"No, what's up?" Kendall asked.

The smart boy had a pity look. "Wayne was found dead this morning in the Palm Woods Park."

Kendall and James tried to hide their guilty look but both knowing that it was their faults he was dead. "Really? What did they say?"

"Well my dad was called in last night and went to the scene." Carlos explained. "So far it seems just foul play, possibly a gang attack. They can't seem to find the two guys that always hang around him though."

James gave a silent sigh of relief. So far they were buying the story and with Carlos' dad covering the case he could be home free.

"James Diamond and Kendall Knight to the principal's office please." Kelly's voice in the intercom called.

"Shit…" Kendall cussed as he took James by the hand. "See you guys later." Both boys ran to Gustavo's office but nervously approached the door.

"Boys get in here!" The principal yelled. James and Kendall jumped but grabbed the door handle and twisted it open. They could see Gustavo looking through files while Kelly was brining him coffee. Kendall shut the door and the man looked up. "Good, come and sit down." The found two chairs and quickly sat. Gustavo removed his reading glasses and looked at the boys, first to James and then at Kendall. "Okay, let me just get to the point. On the news today Wayne-Wayne, or Wally, was found dead at the Palms Wood Park, next to the housing where you both live. And as far as I know, James is a vampire."

Both the boys' eyes widen before James started to laugh and try to talk them out of it. "What, pft no! Vampire hahaha, that's a good one sir."

"James, we know you're a vampire. I smelled you when we first met." Kelly simply explained.

"Y-you're a vampire too?" Kendall exclaimed.

Kelly nodded. "But wait, how come I wasn't able to smell that you were one?" James asked.

Kelly took out her bag and searched through her pocket and pulled out a perfume bottle. "This brand covers the smell of a vampire. But it wasn't design to do that, it really is just perfume."

Kendall and James gave an "Ohh". "The point is Carlos' father told us about the murder and he knew it was from a vampire. Actually the knife actually killed Wayne but he was bitten." Gustavo explain. "Whether it was foul play or not I want you two to be careful. James do you know about Phil Hawk right?"

"Kind of, last time I heard about him he tried to steal a blood ration back in Seattle, but that was a while back."

Kelly nodded. "Well he's not a suspect of the case yet, but he was seen again trying to kidnap a gang of teens from the south side of Minnesota about a week ago. They escaped but there is a chance he can strike again so you two have to be careful."

James nodded. "Thank you Kelly, but how come Kendall may be in danger?"

Kendall turned away from James and stared out the window. Gustavo looked at Kendall with a stern glare. "You haven't told him yet?"

"Well… I didn't know you knew it either!"

"Tell me what?" James asked now looking at Kendall. The blonde didn't move.

"Kendall, it's better to tell him now than later."

Kendall felt James tug at his shoulder so he turned around to face him. James had a confused look in his eyes with a mix of fear of what Kendall is going to tell him. "I-I…"

"Kendall, what is it?"

"I… I'm so sorry James."

"Sorry for what? Kendall please tell me." Kelly and Gustavo could feel the tension arising and tried to convince them that they had to go to class. "Kendall."

Green eyes turned away. "I'm sorry James, but last night I knew everything about a vampire because I'm a vampire hunter." Kendall knew James' heart just fell and broke when James released him. "James, please let me explain-

"I have to get to class." James didn't even look at him as he left the office. Kendall sighed and threw his head back.

"We- we're sorry Kendall. We thought you told him."

"It's fine Kelly, I should have told him. I need to get to class too. Oh, can you keep my mom updated on this Hawk case?"

"Will do." Gustavo confirmed as Kendall left the office.

* * *

The vampire hunter knew lunch was going to be awkward and only five minutes into lunch it became the most uncomfortable place to be in. James sat on the other side of the lunch table with Logan and Carlos in the middle of James and Kendall. Jo and Camille sat on the other side and both girls noticed the tension. Camille pulled out her cell phone to text Logan. _'I thought you said they were dating!'_

Logan received the message and quickly texted back. _'I thought so too! I don't know what happened but this is really uncomfortable.'_

James gave a long sigh since he was able to tell Logan and Camille was texting about him and Kendall and stood up. "I have to, um, talk to my English teacher about my assignment. See you guys later." He pushed his chair in and went for the exit of the cafeteria with Kendall quickly following him.

"James, James please slow down and wait up!"

"Just leave me alone Kendall." But James felt his arm being grabbed and then spun around to face Kendall. The blonde didn't say anything as he dragged him outside to the back of the school where no one can find them. Seeing that Kendall wouldn't release him James shot a glare. "What?"

"James, would you just listen to me please? I can explain everything."

The vampire pulled his arm but didn't leave. "Okay then, explain."

Kendall sighed and pulled James to sit with him on the ground, ignoring the lightly covered snow grass. James was still pouting, even though Kendall found it cute, but knew he had to explain quickly or else James would leave. "Yes, I am a vampire hunter and I regret not telling you sooner. But trust me I have little interest in hunting vampires, especially when I met you! After I heard how weak you guys were and how you don't attack because of the fake blood I was planning to stop training!"

"So you were still training?" James asked annoyed.

"Y-yes, I was but not anymore! And I suck as a hunter anyway!" The brunette still didn't look convinced so Kendall took his hand and kissed it. "Please believe me James. I have no interest in killing you or your family. Hawk may be a problem but I will not let business get in the way of our relationship."

As much as James wanted to push Kendall down and leave he just couldn't. He knew that Kendall was telling the truth and he didn't want to fight with him anymore. "I… we can help you catch Hawk." James simply said.

"So does that mean you'll still go out with me?"

"You're going to have to take me on a date Saturday, the whole day and you're paying for everything." James was still pouting but the blush was obvious. Kendall blinked a couple of times before laughing and hugging James.

"Thank you!" Kendall kissed James on the lips then on his forehead. James turned away in embarrassment but allowed Kendall to kiss him on the cheeks.

* * *

Author's note: Well I hope you enjoyed this. Besides the fact I may not be updating as fast I still have all the ideas. So please review if you want to see their date and the battle with Hawk soon. I can't say more because I'm going to be busted soon so good night and happy… holidays? Whatever review. If any confusion or questions I'll re-do this note so things will be cleared.


End file.
